


King Kong on Coke

by lizwontcry



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team throws a going away party for Catherine and she ponders how much they all mean to her. A surprise visitor shows up to say the last goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Kong on Coke

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - It's been a while since I've written CSI. I miss it, don't you? Thanks for reading, feedback is happily accepted and encouraged.

It wasn't a big party--Catherine never wanted or expected a big party. Yet she wasn't a "no cake in the break room" kind of woman either. So her colleagues and friends, new and old, threw her a little shindig at the bar down the street from the lab. It wasn't the most glamorous of locations (it had sawdust on the floor and heads of various livestock hanging in every direction), but Catherine loved it. It was her kind of place.

After 19 years as a CSI, she was moving on to the FBI. Seeing how her first career path led directly to the pole, she was happy to continue moving up in the world. Catherine listened intently while her colleagues and friends all said such amazing things about her. Now it was Doc's turn. 

"What could you say, really, about a woman who had a huge presence in such a male-dominated field?" Doc was saying, slightly drunk, unsteady with his braces. "She made her mark. Catherine Willows got shit done and looked amazing doing it. Uh, sorry if that sounds sexist. But, I mean, look at her."

Catherine blushed with the sound of an entire room applauding, apparently, her looks. She'd expect nothing less from her favorite people in Vegas. And hell, she was happy with her legacy, and content with the people who came out to celebrate it. And at her age? It was nice to feel good about her looks. It was happening less and less these days. It wasn't easy, after a lifetime of second looks and countless pick-up lines.

She looked around the room and smiled. Sara, Nick, Greg...they all had a part in the play that was her life. Greg was fun to flirt with, and he had come such a long way from his DNA tech days. Frankly, she was still so relieved he forgave her, and not even reluctantly but immediately, after she was the one responsible for the explosion in the lab that almost cost him his life. But after the many close calls the team had together, they all learned how to cope with tragedy and move past it. Just so they wouldn't fall apart. Just so they could keep it together, even if it was hanging by a thread.

Nick was drinking a beer by the jukebox, laughing with Sara. Sometimes she felt like she'd miss Nick the most out of everyone. Over the years, they'd had quite a few late nights (well, mornings) that could have led somewhere other than good friends. And each time, just before things became more interesting than either of them could commit to, they both agreed it was better to stay friends. Great friends. And while she didn't regret that, she knew she'd miss everything about him. His accent, his eagerness, his charm, his ass. She'd miss him. She was so proud of how he'd evolved over the years. He wasn't Grissom and he probably never would be, but he was Nick Stokes, and that was all Catherine wanted from him.

It was so nice to see Sara enjoying herself. She'd had her disagreements with Sara, but for so long they were the only female CSIs in the unit. Whether they wanted it to or not, this caused an instant connection neither of them were exactly comfortable with at first. But they learned to co-exist, and they worked side by side with a common goal. Catherine respected Sara, especially after learning about her traumatic childhood. They all watched her go through a dark period in her life a few years before, but it really seemed like she was coming out of it now. Being married to the boss looked good on Sara. Catherine was happy for her, and tried to ignore her deep sadness that Grissom wasn't here with his wife for Catherine's big moment. He was the one who helped get her here. He was such a major character in her CSI story. And she wanted him to be there on her new journey. Where was he now, anyway? Back in the rain forest with the bugs, or back in Paris with the pastries? She never could tell with him anymore.

Morgan was talking with Super Dave in a booth, both looking captivated by the conversation. Catherine hoped Morgan took her "King Kong on Coke" speech seriously. She liked the girl. Morgan sort of did remind her of Holly Gribbs, but she had a better survival instinct. She had guts. Even though Catherine never thought that much of her dad, Ecklie had a smart daughter. Catherine hoped she'd make her mark, too. And maybe someday her colleagues and friends would give her an amazing going away party, too.

Meanwhile, Doc Robbins and Brass were having a heated discussion Catherine didn't want to get in the middle of--when those two got going, it was best just to let it happen naturally. God, she'd miss those guys. Neither of them ever talked down to her or treated her differently just because she was a woman. They both respected her as much as she respected them. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about not working with them anymore. Greg, Sara, Nick...she loved them with the entirety of her soul, but Brass and Doc had the maturity of their years. They had the kind of knowledge and experience the younger CSIs just couldn't possess yet. And sometimes it was nice to have an alcoholic beverage after a long day with someone who had been there before.

Mandy, Hodges and Henry were sitting together, looking uncomfortable away from their labcoats. Hodges had said his goodbyes in his own creepy way. Henry cried. Mandy hugged Catherine, telling her how much she was inspired on a daily basis by Catherine's ingenuity, honesty and bravery. Catherine was touched.

And DB. He was watching a college basketball game on one of the big TVs and texting his wife. Catherine didn't know the guy very well but he pretty much saved her life, so she owed him that much. The team could learn from him. He was patient. He was kind. He wasn't as serious and focused as Grissom, and he wasn't so bent on revenge like Ray. DB was quirky and he got things done with a sense of style. She liked him. Catherine was almost disappointed she wouldn't get to know him better after all.

Noticeably missing from the party was Vartann. They both agreed it would be better if he skipped it. It was nice while it lasted, but she needed to move on now. Actually, she needed to move on from all the men in her life. Even the ghost of Eddie still lingered in her heart. Sometimes Lindsey would call home from college and they'd cry together, although that was obviously a rare occasion.

Nick made his way over to Catherine and they clinked their beer bottles together like old friends. "I can't help but think...well, never mind, I don't want to bum you out tonight."

"Warrick," Catherine said sadly. "I know. He should be here. I still don't understand why he's not here."

"He had a problem, Cath. We did all we could to help. At least we can take comfort in that."

"I try to, I really do. But I don't. We lost him. He had so much life ahead of him. So much potential." And those eyes, she thought to herself.

They both sighed and took a swig of beer. Catherine still missed Warrick ever single day and every single night. It was getting easier as time floated on, but she knew there'd always be an empty place in her heart that losing him so early in his life left. 

"Well, anyway, I hope you're having a good night. I know it's not anything special, but at least we got everybody in the same room together. That's rare enough in itself."

"I'm so glad you all could come out tonight," she said, choking the tears back. She just had to make it through tonight without totally breaking down. Just tonight. 

"Cath, I hope you know...none of us would be here without you, and we love...we love--"

Catherine put her hand on an emotional Nick's arm. "I know, Nicky. Of course I know. And I hope you know I feel the same way."

They hugged for a long time. She swore she'd email every week, even more if the mood struck her. And she continued to have this conversation with everyone in the bar for the rest of the evening.

Around 2:00 AM, the bar was emptying. Some of her friends and colleagues had to get to work. Some were just plain tired. Sara, Nick and Brass were the ones left standing. They sat at a booth and talked about "the good 'ol days". One of Catherine's fondest memories was Nick's truck being stolen from Frank's...with all the evidence from the scene of a high profile wedding they'd been at all night in the backseat.

"Yeah, that was a great day," Nick said sarcastically. "I really enjoyed the reaming I got for that one."

"Oh, come on, Nicky, it was funny," Catherine said, giggling. "You were in so much trouble and we all wanted to kill you."

"That was a long, long day," Sara said. "But at least you got to flirt with Wendy, Nick."

Nick smiled, remembering it well, Catherine imagined.

After more memories than Catherine knew what to do with, she said, "Well, you guys, I love all of you and I want this night to last forever, but I have a lot to do tomorrow. Packing 19 years worth of crap isn't going to happen by itself."

Sara looked pained. "Wait, Cath, can't you stay for like five more minutes?"

Catherine exhaled. "Not really. Why? Is the stripper coming soon? I've had enough of those, thank you."

"No, no, of course not. But we just can't--we can't let you go yet. Please, just five more minutes." Sara tried to discretely check her phone. Catherine wondered what she was up to.

"Four minutes," Catherine said. "What do you got?"

Sara, obviously trying to buy some time, brought up the case of the man stuck in the concrete and everybody had their laughs about it, but Catherine was tired. Her heels were making her feet hurt like a bitch. It was time to go.

Just as she was collecting her purse and trying to tell everyone good night and good-bye without being too bitchy about it, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Leaving without saying good-bye?" A voice she'd never get tired of said. She leaped out of the booth and wrapped her arms around Gil Grissom. Frankly she thought she'd never see the man again. He looked good. Really good. Happy.

When he was done bear-hugging Catherine, he shook Nick and Jim's hands and then embraced Sara so tightly and lovingly that Catherine had to take a deep breath. It had been a long time since a man greeted her like that. Back when Sara first arrived in Vegas, Catherine honestly felt a little sorry for the girl. She was so obviously in love with Grissom, who couldn't get his head out of his ass long enough to do anything about it. But they finally made it work. Somehow, even without living together, they were still making it work. Catherine was proud of them. They'd both come a long way.

"Get a room!" Nick said when Grissom gave Sara a kiss that would make anyone jealous. It had apparently been months since they'd seen each other last.

"Oh, we will," Grissom said. Everyone groaned. Sara beamed.

And then suddenly Catherine was alone with Grissom. She was grateful that her friends sensed she needed a moment alone with him. They had a lot to say.

"When Sara told me you were leaving, I wasn't surprised. I know it's been rough around the department with the Ray thing and then the FBI investigation...I wish I could have been here to help."

"No, you don't," Catherine said. "I didn't even want to be here to help. You got out when you could, Gil. No one faults you for that. Sooner or later, this job takes us all down."

Grissom nodded, the truth of it all resonating loudly. "It's been so amazing to see you evolve, Catherine. You were always smart; you always had the people skills the rest of us lacked. But you've only gotten smarter over the years. Your wisdom and experience has the whole department, hell, the whole city in awe. You were a force to be reckoned with, and I'm so proud I had a chance to be there from the beginning. Even if I wasn't there in the end."

Catherine couldn't help it--she let a few tears come out. This was a different Grissom--this was a Grissom who actually knew how to communicate. His words meant everything to her. 

Silently she thanked Sara for helping make him the man Catherine always knew he could be. He'd come the man who was once alone in his hermetically-sealed condo, watching Discovery on the big screen, working genius-level crossword puzzles.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me," she managed to say. "Without you believing in me and coaching me and mentoring me, I'm not sure I would have stuck with it. I am only here because of you, Gil Grissom. And I'm sorry if I sound like an idiot right now, but you just need to know that."

"I do know that," he said. "And the feeling is and always will be mutual."

They hugged again and shared one last beer for the road. After a tearful good-bye that Catherine barely managed to escape without crying so much her mascara ran, they put her in a cab after making her promise yet again to email and text and call as much as possible.

When she got home safely and collapsed in bed, Catherine thought about how grateful she was that team was going to be okay without her. Not only were they careful and competent and smart, but all of them, even Morgan, had grown up so much since she met them. They all evolved. They all were a part of her and she hoped they'd carry a part of her wherever they went. She was proud to know them as colleagues and even happier to call them friends. 

It was going to be okay. Catherine knew this because of the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police CSI Lab. They would always have her back. And somehow, that made this new journey she was about to embark on a little easier. It was going to be okay. She turned her light off and curled up to sleep, a smile on her face, courage in her heart.


End file.
